Strange new feelings
by OmegaPikaGod
Summary: Greg has had secret feelings towards his best friend Connor for as long as he could remember, but tonight everything is going to change.


Strange New Feelings

Gekko (Greg) x Catboy (Connor)

"Come on Connor we have enough snacks we don't need and more!" I called from the hallway. Connor however didn't care what I said cause he wanted some popcorn. "Greg you know I love popcorn!" I sighed and feel back on his bed in an exaggerated tone and looked at the ceiling. After a few minutes Connor walked in and I got that same feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I could feel my cheeks get a little red and apparently Connor saw it cause he asked. "Greg are you ok your face is a little red?" "Ye-yeah why?" I stuttered back and to my relief he shrugged it off.

"So Greg what do you wanna do?" He asked me. "I don't know it's up to you, You're at my house." I said back. "Uh, well there is something I've wanted to try out, but it's a little weird." He said as his face started to turn a little red. He started moving his face towards mine while his face was getting redder. I got super nervous and a little scared until I felt his lips against mine and was taken completely by surprise until he moved away leaving me wanting more. "Co-" I started to say until I felt the same feeling again only this time our mouths were open and I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth and start to mess around with mine. After a few seconds I got used to it and started playing with his too.

The feeling was so strange and new and I loved it, not to mention the taste. He tasted like apples and I was at a complete lose for words when he moved away again. He looked me straight in the eyes and giggled. My heart felt like it dropped and I guess my facial expression changed because he asked "Greg are you okay?" I almost didn't wanna ask him but the words fell out of my mouth. "W-why did you giggle?" I felt my face grow red again but this time it felt like my face was gonna melt. He looked worried like he regretted what he did. "Greg I giggled because I liked how you looked when I pulled away, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings the truth is you taste like cherries and I liked that a lot." His face was super red and it looked adorable. I put my hand on the side of his face and he leaned into it.

"Connor. Do you uh…. Do you wanna you know?" I asked timidly. "Wanna what Greg?" He asked sarcastically. "Connor this is embarrassing enough please!" I said in a low voice using my puppy dog face. "Awe ok Greg yes I will." He said sounding really happy. "Yay!" I almost yelled in excitement. We sat down and put in the lion king Connor's favorite movie, my mom had it and I'd never seen it so I figured why not. We were cuddling and I cried at the part where Simba's dad died which made him kiss my cheek until I stopped. We watched that until it ended and he convinced me to watch a love drama and I ended up crying again and eventually he pulled me into his lap and held me so tight.

It felt so warm and his heartbeat was calming and my face was as red as a tomato. My pants were starting to get tight and I didn't know why. I glanced down and had no idea what to do. I told him I needed to go to the bathroom. When I finally got in there I undid my pants and pulled them and my underwear down. My penis had stiffened and it felt weird when I touched it but also kind of good. I put my pants back on and went back to my room and sat next to him and looked down the whole time. He either didn't notice or was to shy to ask me until halfway through the movie. "Greg whats wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry if I did."

He sounded kind and really worried but I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say. He got up and walked towards the door but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. I was really afraid of what he might say if I told him about what happened and I was silently crying. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up slowly and gently and kissed me on the lips. I stopped crying and kissed back. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and just smiled. "Greg I love you, you don't need to worry about anything. Bullies, fights, even homework I'll help with anything." I just looked at him trying not to cry again until that feeling came back and my pants started to tighten again and he had my body all against his.

They started to get so tight that it hurt. "Greg are you sure you're ok. You're acting really weird." Then he pushed me back and looked down. His face was redder than ever and he looked super embarrassed and that's when I looked where he was looking. He had a bulge in his pants that was where I got the feeling. "Pull them down and don't be embarrassed I wanna try something." He looked straight into my eyes even more embarrassed. "Connor were dating now and it's not like I haven't seen it before." He got redder. "Greg when you saw it last time was different. We didn't know better back then." I was starting to get impatient. "Connor what are you so worried about? You know neither of us can have a baby. Plus it looks like you could use some relief."

After I said that I watched what he did next. He started walking towards the door with his head down and just as he was about to leave he closed the door and sat down on the bed. After a few seconds he started messing with his belt until he got it off. After he got his belt off he pulled down his pants. "Ok so I walked in on my dad once and he was watching two guys do stuff, I watched until he noticed me. I saw a lot of stuff and I think you'll enjoy most, if not all, of it." I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He looked at me and we kissed again. As we were kissing I pushed him down onto the bed and pulled away. He seemed like he was in a trance of some sort.

I kissed his neck and bit lightly and he started to make adorable sounds. I moved my hands down to the start of his shirt and moved my fingertips lightly over his skin. The tiny hairs around them started to stand up and he started to take deeper breaths. I moved my hands up into his shirt tracing my hands delicately over his abs and chest. I stopped playing with his neck to pull his shirt over it and just stared at his chest admiring the glow of his tan and how ripped he was. I moved so that I was on top of him gazing into his eyes. "I love you so much." He didn't respond he just pushed his head closer to mine trying to give me a kiss, which I gladly accepted and felt the same rush and tasted the same taste.

We kissed for a couple of seconds before I pulled away. Then I leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his chest. When I pulled away there was a red mark just big enough to look like a bruise. As soon as I pulled away this time I was surprised to end up on my back. "Connor what are you doing?" He just looked at my eyes and shrugged. He kissed my cheek to calm me into submission. He put his bracelet on and pressed the button to transform. When the transformation finished catboy jumped out the window and took off towards the base. I quickly put my band on and transformed. Before I left I cleaned up my room and put my decoy in the bed after unlocking the door.

I climbed out the window and started making my way to the base. When I got there the door was open and I heard him talking to someone. "I don't know what to do he definitely wanted to do it." He sounded frantic. "Catboy don't worry if you don't wanna do it then tell him and if he does really wanna be with you he'll wait. Don't worry ok you'll be fine." "That's the thing it's not that I don't wanna do it. The thing is that I don't know If I'll be good enough for him and what if I mess something up?" I couldn't stand to stand by and listen so I pinched myself to make myself cry being super sensitive really helps sometimes. I walked up to them with tears in my eyes and one look from him showed how bad he felt that I was crying. "You know you could have just told me how you felt. I love you Connor and you can't make me stop loving you. You won't ever be able to."

He came closer to me and grabbed my sides pulling us close together. "C-connor what are you doing?" He didn't say anything, just moved our heads together and I could feel my face light up. I noticed Amaya start to slip out of view before my eyes slid shut from the pleasure I was receiving from the kiss. He slid his lips away from me slowly leaving me lusting for more. "Greg I'm so sorry I made you cry I should've just told you that I was nervous." I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his beautiful eyes and felt the felling again. "C-connor I need you now please." I felt so pathetic begging for him like this but I couldn't help myself his eye's were mesmerizing and I was losing myself in them. "R-right here? But shouldn't we do it somewhere more private?"

"There isn't anytime I need it right now." He didn't ask a second time he just waited for Amaya to close the door behind her and then he went for my neck and started kissing and sucking making me moan lightly. I put my arms around him and let my hands drape over the back of his pants where his butt was. Our suits deactivated and I moved us away from each other and started pulling off my shit showing off my pail chest and sensitive nipples. I looked up at Connor and he was already in his underwear. I felt my whole face go red as I slid off my pants and underwear at the same time and turned around playing with my ass to arouse him further. I looked back and he was standing there dazed and I looked down and his underwear were gone and I saw his true glory standing tall and erect. He must have been seven inches to my five.

He moved to me and started draping his arms around me. He put his mouth up to my ear and started speaking lustfully. "Hey Greg I'm gonna make you scream." He reaches and grabbed me around my dick stroking it lightly. The mere presence against me arouses me and starts to entice moans of pleasure. "Oh Connor that feels so good please don't stop." My moans break my sentence apart but I still get my message across to him. His hands starts to slow down and eventually stops all together. Moving his hand back around to my back he starts to lay kisses down my back. This is where being super sensitive is horrible. Every movement, even the slightest makes me moan. Every kiss, every gentle touch, or stroke of one of his fingers entices a deeper moan from me. Every kiss that was laid was slightly lower than the one before and the lower he went the more sensitive I got.

He eventually reached his goal, my asshole. I knew where he was going to go even before he got there and didn't mind until I started to think what he could do to me. My mind started to wander but didn't get to far before I was brought back and started to scream with pleaser even through my disgust. He lick my asshole. I couldn't believe it. That had to be the worst taste ever but he just kept doing it and eventually he pushed his tongue inside me. "A-ahh Connor what are you doing?" He didn't answer just kept going until he thought I was ready. He removed his tongue with a satisfied pop and got back up and pulled me closer to him. "This is the best and worst feeling you'll ever have. Are you ready Greg?" I didn't know what else to do so I just nodded. I should have waited and prepared a little more before nodding because as soon as he pushed into me I sharply gasped in pain.

"Ahh Connor it hurts so much I don't think I'm actually ready for this." Connor just slowly thrusted in and out of me causing me to gasp and moan every so often.. Eventually though my pain faded and turned into pleasure and lust for more. "Ahh. M-more please!" I guess I caught him off guard and he wasn't expecting me to adjust so quickly. But after he collected him self he started to thrust a little harder making me moan more often and louder with each thrust. I pressed a button in front of us and a bed came up from the ground. He was surprised at first and stopped thrusting but then laid me on the bed. I moved to the center of the bed and laid on my back. He crawled on top of me and gave me a kiss.

When he pulled away he moved to the end of the bed and pulled up my legs and rested them on each side of his head. "You ready to go again?" I nodded and he pushed himself back in. The pleasure was way more intense than last time and I immediately started moaning. He got to his previous pace quick enough and then started to thrust harder. I couldn't believe the pleasure I was feeling. My mind was staring to go hazy right before he hit my sweet spot. I threw my head back because of the sheer pleasure of the thrust and moan his name with all my might. My nerves went into hyperdrive as every little thing that happened after that caused me to gasp or moan.

I picked my head up and propped up on my elbows and locked eyes with him (well locked with one of his eyes the other was shut). He had sweat starting to bead up on his forehead and a cute little blush to match. I guess him being on the football team worked up his endurance because he didn't look like he was about to give up anytime soon. He hit the spot again after a few thrusts but this time I screamed. "Ahh Connor go faster, please go faster." After I said that he really started to go to pound town and I was starting to loss myself in pleasure again, but I also felt something starting to boil up deep within me. "Connor I'm about to blow."

He looked me in the eyes and smiled before coming in with a kiss. when he pulled away he moved one hand and started jacking me off. I was really feeling it now. "Ahh Connor no!" But it was to late right after I said it I started to cum. Connor had a big grin on his face. When I started to cum I felt my butt squeeze around him as if to milk him and it worked. After a few more thrusts his dick started to spasm inside me before I started to feel his hot seed shot deep into me.

 _*Time Lapse 3 Weeks*_

Me and Connor have been going steady, as everyone else likes to say, for three weeks now and I couldn't be any happier. For the first week Amaya hated me and wouldn't even look in my general direction unless we were on missions but eventually got over it. Whenever we walk down the halls we usually hold hands. Most people are ok with it but the ones who aren't are constantly getting Connor suspended. The usually leave notes that say mean things and Connor usually goes and beats them up. He hasn't been grounded yet but I think his parents patience is wearing thin.

He isn't at school today cause he still has 2 days left for his current punishment. I have math third period so that's gonna suck cause thats where most of the bullies are. "Oh great!" I say as the bell rings. Amaya pats me on the back and gives me a smile. This is gonna be the worst day yet they're always worse when Connor isn't here. Today was worse, way worse. As soon as I stepped out of the classroom they were everywhere. Posters with my picture with the caption. "IF YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY YOU'E GONNA END UP IN HELL!"

I felt anger rise in my chest. How did they do this, why, and who wrote them. I looked towards the leader who had been kicked off the football team for to many injuries, to other players, mostly on his team, and he smiled. Amaya looked at me as I ran off towards my locker. I opened it grabbed my bag and ran to the nearest bathroom and put on my pajamas under neath my cloths. I activated my super gecko strength and ran up and down the halls looking for the punk. As soon as I found him I knew it was gonna be a hard fight. I started to take on two of his lackey's at once but more were closing in on me so I knew I had to hurry up with these two.

 _ ***CLIFFHANGER***_


End file.
